1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates to electronic devices, and particularly to an electronic device equipped with an adjustable support mechanism.
2. Description of Related Art
A commonly used electronic device, such as a liquid crystal display, generally includes a housing, and a display screen assembled within the housing. The housing includes a bottom plate, a peripheral wall(s) extending from the bottom plate, and a plurality of bolts fixed to the bottom plate for supporting the display screen.
However, when the bottom plate of the electronic device is a curved structure, the plurality of bolts fixed to the bottom plate are then not located at a same height, so that the top ends of the bolts are not on the same horizontal plane, such that, the assembled display screen supported by the plurality of bolts is thereby not level, creating viewing anomalies and a poor aesthetic effect.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.